Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost ON
Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost ON is a 3D arena fighter in the Gundam Versus series, based on the the Mobile Suit Gundam anime franchise, and is the fifth iteration of Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., directly following 2014's Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Maxi Boost. Like every game in the series, Maxi Boost ON is traditionally a 2v2 competitive title in which players select various mechanical units from across the various series in the Gundam franchise and battle, with an emphasis on lining up ranged attacks and the high mobility provided by the different mobile suits jets and thrusters, allowing for precise dodges, dashes and evasive techniques. Rather than attempting to balance all characters equally like in a traditional fighting game, the Extreme Vs. series uses a unique tier system based on the "Cost" of the individual unit. Teams have a collective pool of health, and when a player is defeated- the cost of their unit is subtracted from their health. As such, while the more powerful units are easier to use, their destruction is far more costly for a team- while the less powerful units may not deal as much damage or have as many options, but will be comparatively much safer to use as a result. The game released exclusively in Arcades in Japan on March 9, 2016. A sequel, Mobil Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. 2 was released on October 30, 2018. While previous games in the series had an eventual console port after their arcade cycle, Bandai-Namco instead attempted to create a distinct console side series, simply titled Gundam Versus, however the game was largely criticized compared to its arcade counterpart. As a result of this feedback, Namco Bandai decided to return to their previous efforts to port the Extreme Vs. titles, and announced a PlayStation 4 port of Maxi Boost ON for release worldwide in 2020. Playable Characters Mobile Suit Gundam * RX-78-2 Gundam and Amuro Ray * RX-78-2 Gundam with Core Booster and Amuro Ray * MS-14S Gelgoog and Char Aznable * MSM-04 Acguy and Akahana * YMS-15 Gyan and M'Quve * MSN-02 Zeong and Char Aznable * MS-06S Zaku II and Char Aznable * MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type and Cucuruz Doan * PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam and Shiro Kyoda Zeta Gundam * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and Kamille Bidan * MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki and Quattro Bajeena * RX-178 Gundam MK. II (AEUG) and Emma Sheen * PMX-000 Messala and Paptimus Scirocco * PMX-003 The O and Paptimus Scirocco * RX-139 Hambrabi and Yazan Gable * RX-178 Gundam MK. II (Titans) and Kamille Bidan * RMS-108 Marasai and Jerid Messa * NRX-055 Baund Doc and Jerid Messa ZZ Gundam * FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam and Judau Ashta * MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam and Judau Ashta * AMX-004 Qubeley and Haman Karn * AMX-004-2 Qubeley MK. II and Elpeo Ple * AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk. II and Ple Two * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom and Mashymre Cello * RX-178 Gundam MK. II (AEUG) and Elle Vianno * MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and Roux Louka * MSZ-006 Zeta-Zaku and Iino Abbav * MSM-04 Acguy and Haman Karn Char's Counterattack * RX-93 Nu Gundam and Amuro Ray * MSN-04 Sazabi and Char Aznable * RGZ-91 Re-GZ and Chan Agi * MSN-03 Jagd Doga and Gyunei Guss Gundam F91 * F91 Gundam F91 and Seabook Arno * XM-05 Berga Giros and Zabine Chareux Victory Gundam * LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam and Uso Ewin * LM312V04 Victory Gundam and Uso Ewin * LM111E02 Gun-EZ and Junko Jenko * ZMT-S33S Gottrlatan and Katejina Loos * LM312V06 Victory Gundam Hexa and Marbet Fingerhat * ZM-S24G Gedlav and Katejina Loos G Gundam * GF13-017NJII God Gundam and Domon Kasshu * GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam and Sai Saichi * GF13-021NG Gundam Spiegel and Schwarz Bruder * GF13-001NHII Master Gundam and Master Asia * GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam and Allenby Beardsley * GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam and Domon Kasshu * JMF1336R Rising Gundam and Rain Nakamura Gundam Wing * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero and Heero Yuy * OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon and Milliardo Peacecraft * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero and Quatre Raberba Winner (Berserk) * XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam and Chang Wufei * XXXG-01SR2 Gundam Sandrock Kai and Quatre Raberba Winner * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai and Trowa Barton * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell and Duo Maxwell * OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II and Trieze Kushrinada Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW) and Heero Yuy * XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW) and Trowa Barton * XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) and Duo Maxwell * OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III and Milliardo Peacecraft After War Gundam X * GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X and Garrod Ran & Tiffa Adill * GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider and Jamil Neate * NRX-0013-CB Gundam Virsago Chest Break and Shagia Frost * GX-9900 Gundam X and Garrod Ran Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Arcade Releases Category:Playstation 4 Releases